Skylight Breaker
by AyameSu
Summary: "Who are these new temporary students and how do they know me? Talking I have a twin brother?" Yeah right I don't have a twin brother, I'm the only child from my family. "We need your help to find your twin brother, you are the only one that can" They replied. What will she decided... Grammer & Spelling checked by: Mahouko-Chama on DeviantArt


Chapter 1- Finding the Girl

I walked into the Nurse's office.

"May I help you" Ms. Luka, who had a long pink hair in a ponytail, said. She seemed to be rather casual wearing a white jacket over her regular clothes.

"You called me down here?" I replied noticing her long pink hair differently.

"Oh yes! You're Kagamine Rin, right?" she smiled at me, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"Yes!"

"Can you stay here until I come back? I have a meeting to go to and I have no one else to stay and watch my office."

"Sure, I'd love to! But what if I miss my next period?"

"Thanks, oh that's no problem. I will tell your teacher that you are helping me out, ok?"

"Ok."

She said "thanks" again as she packs her stuff and left the I looked around, I saw an extra white jacket, what the nurse would usually wear. Should I wear this if I'm going to be the sub? I went back to the seat where the nurse usually and wait. Now what I do? Do I just wait here?

A few minutes later, someone came into the room, holding his upper arm with his left hand.

"Hey Nurse" He said.

He must have got hurt on his right arm, which made me feelkind of bad for him. Before I could have thought of something else, he interrupted my thought.

"You're not the nurse, are you? Cause if you are, aren't you a little too young?" he said sarcastically and started to laugh.

"You are right**.** I'm not the nurse. I am just covering for her since she had to leave for a meeting."

"Heh, whatever I don't care. Can I have a bandage?" he said as he walked forward to the chair in front of me.

"Ok" I said as I got up and went to the cabin next above my head. I went on my tip toe**s**, realizing I couldn't reach it.

When he was about to sit down, he noticed I couldn't reach the handle to open the door. I heard him come to my direction and climb on the chair that he has bring along. "A shortie can't even have an idea to bring a chair over to climb on it?" Hetook raised his left arm up and clicked the door open and got the box of bandages down to the table that was my height.

"Don't call me short, I just didn't realize how tall the cabinet was, that's all!" I raised my voice a small amount.

"Okay, just watch next time" he said as he went to sit back down, his left hand still holding on his right arm.

I took the box closer to me and sat back down on the seat that was few inches away from his. I opened the box; it clicked. I could now see the bandages in it.I put my hand in and opened the box and took a slip that had one bandage in it. As I was about to open the bandage, he left to go washhis wound on his right hand. Slowly, I moved forward to put the bandage on him.

"Can ya go any slower, shortie?" He gave off a small grin.

"I told you to stop calling me that! Don't you need to take care of it first before putting this bandage on?" I said without noticing I blew my head off.

"What? It's just the cut, it's nothing, now put the bandage on already. Or do you want me to do it myself?" He said getting right back at me.

"No!" as I got up from my seat and went by the sink near the end of the table toward the wall by the door entrance, getting the alcohol. Walking back, I just stood standing up and grab a cotton ball that was in the aid kit. I opened the bottle and turned it over to put some alcohol on the cotton ball. I then took the tweezers from the drawer behind him as I held the wet alcohol cotton ball in my right hand. I grabbed the cotton ball with the tweezers and dabbed it on his cut.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" he groaned in a whisper.

"You have to take care of it or else it gets worse, and putting a bandage on it won't just heal like that." I saidas I went to the trash and threw out the cotton ball and left the tweezer by the sink.

"Hpmh!" he turned his head away from me.

I took the bandage fromwhere I left it and put it on him hard pressing against his skin to get a little pay back.

"Ouch, don't press too hard." He turned his head back toward me.

"That wasn't so bad." I said sarcastically as I swung my arm behind his back and hit him hard, I knocked him off his chair, he fell forward but he caught his fall.

"That was for revenge for calling me short", I thought to myself.

"Not bad, shortie. You caught me off guard this time, but only this time. I'll get you back, Rin" he said standing up on his feet.

I looked up noticing that he was about 2cm taller than me. He had short blond hair with an ahoge that curved to the left and he had golden yellow eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, knee-length yellow pants and yellow and black striped socks. He wore hiker boots that are a mixture of dark honey and black. A black choker around his neck and black fingerless gloves were on both of his hand**s**.

"Wait how you know my name? I never told you and I never saw you once in school."

I said in confusion.

"Oh did I? You didn't want me to call you shortie, so what else can I call you except your real name?" He said getting nervous

"Thank you, but that's not the question, please answer what I asked. Did you heard about me, or did you ask someone about my name?"

"Well…" he said having nothing to say but the truth. "See that you're…"

"Nero?!" sound of a young girl's voice came passing by; I looked up quickly and saw half of the blonde ponytail hair went by.

"Umm…I have to go" he said as he shifted over to my left side and ran out the door seemly following that girl voice.

"Is that his name? Nero?" I tried to think, putting the puzzle together. How did he know my name, did he stalk me? I couldn't get it out of my head.

"Thanks for covering for me" The nurse said as she entered, interrupting my thought.

"No problem" I smiled back at her as I took the white jacket off and hooked it on the racket where all the extra ones were and left the room heading back to my homeroom. I left the room when itwas 1:00 and it usually was when my break time/ lunch time started, so I met up with Miku there. When I got there, all I saw was Miku standing by the window looking outside. I was wondering what she was doing and why nobody was in the room, cause they usually are. "Hey Miku, what are you looking at?"

"There you are, Rin! You got to see this, come here." She turn around quickly and having her right hand up calling me over there.

"What it is? What going on, why isn't nobody here," I started just before she interrupted me.

"You heard abouttemporary new students?" she said pointing out the window glass as I look where she pointed. "Everyone's there, they're all crowding them so can't see them that well. Let's go take a look" She grabbed my right arm and pulled me out the door, down the stairs and to the front door of the school.

"You know their names?" I asked curiously as she still pulled me inside the crowd.

"Yeah, they were introduced in our class. But you missed out because you went somewhere, so yeah. There are two of them, a girl and a boy, sister and brother. The girl's name is Akita Neru and with her is her little brother, Akita Nero." She said as she struggled to get through; I followed her.

"Wait... did you say his name was Nero?" I blurted out without noticing out loud and everyone quiet down and looked at me, even the new students that I finally got to see**.**

As I stood right in front of them, I saw the girl Akita Neru, who must have been his older sister. That was the girl who passed the nurse office, calling for his brother. She had same color hair as her brother, but a bit brighter like a golden yellow. She had a left side-ponytail held by a blue band. Her top was grey in color and sleeveless with a yellow hem, below her yellow necktie was a triangular cut that shows a bit of her stomach. The rest of her attire was black with yellow trim**s**. She wore detached sleeves, a pleated skirt with bike shorts and thigh boots. Also, she had a case for her clamshell phone strapped onto her left leg.

"Oh it's you again, shortie?" Nero said as he stared at me with a grin on his face. Everyone looked at me and then him back and forth probably wondering how we knew each other.

"You know him already?" Miku pulled me back a bit talking to me with her low voice.

"How you know her, we're only been introduced in one class?" Neru said whispering in his ear.

Nero and I both said, "Yeah we met at the nurse office."

There was silence… with a lot of girls in background whispering to each other.

As the bell rang everyone departed and went back into school to their next classes. I turned away from them and started walking to the door as Miku followed taking one last glance at them.

"Oh...! When you got hurt from the sharp glass we passed by" Neru said talking in her normal voice as everyone was gone.

"Yeah, I found the girl we're looking for her." He replied.

"Well that part is done. Let's go, we will try to talk to her then."

She started walking off with Nero, who followed behind her as they went inside the building.


End file.
